gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Bandaháború
A bandaháború a GTA játékok mára már elengedhetetlen részeivé vált. Mióta a GTA 2-ben feltűntek a bandák azóta van bandaháború is. A bandaháború két vagy több banda vagy bűnszervezet között zajlik. Van olyan eset hogy a bandaháború után a vesztes banda megszűnik létezni vagy súlyosan legyengül. A harcok különböző okok miatt is kitörhetnek. 1. Drogok miatt (pl. Southside Hoods bandaháború) 2. Befolyás növelése miatt. 3. Ami a leggyakoribb: területek szerzése miatt. A harcok nemcsak az utcai bandák között dúl hanem olyan bűnszervezetek között is amik hatalmas fegyverarzenállal (sportcsónakok, helikopterek, sportautók, gépkarabélyok, rakétavetők) rendelkeznek. A GTA játékokban történő bandaháborúk: Grand Theft Auto III Leones vs. Triads Triads-Leone Háború Yakuza vs. Colombian Cartel Yakuza-Colombian Cartell Háború Purple Nines vs. Red Jacks Southside Hoods Háború Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Haitians vs. Cubans Cuban-Haitan Háború Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Ballas vs. Grove Street Families Ballas-Grove Street Háború Los Santos Vagos vs. Varrios Los Aztecas Los Santos Vagos-Varrios Los Aztecas Háború Da Nang Boys vs. Triads Da Nang-Triads Háború Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Leones vs. Sindaccos The Leones fight for territory with Sindaccos in Saint Marks (Portland), later almost the whole island. Within Sindaccos' member Joseph ' JD ' O' Toole turns on Leone by telling Toni Cipriani some mobs will attack Salvatore Leone in The Guns of Leone, the club which owned by Sindaccos is given to the Leones and change it's name. The Sindaccos were then thrown away from Portland after a number of acts of gang warfage between the Leones, they turn to Staunton Island. A corrupt policeman named Leone McAffrey is now working for the Leones on this Staunton, with his help, in Sayonara Sindaccos, a numbers of Sindaccos were vanished. Later, Salvatore tells Toni the Sindaccos would have a meeting with the Foreills in Newport, Toni a van to control Sindaccos leader, Paulie Sindacco's car killing every Forelli member who was in the meeting. But with this, the Sindaccos succeed to frame Salvatore in help of O'Donavons bid to become mayor of Liberty City . Sal was then sent to jail in Shoreside Vale. Sal is angry with this, he then orders Toni to kill Pauile Sindacco in Pike Creek. With the boom and flame lighting almost half of the Shoreside Vale, " The Sindaccos were sent to the fucking sea " said Salvatore, and those were finished in Liberty City. Leones vs. Diablos The War started when Massimo Torini (Underboss of The Sicilian Mafia) convinced The Diablos Street Gang to take over The Leone Crime Family's Territory Hepburn Heights Sindaccos vs. Forellis Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Cubans vs. Cholos Cuban-Cholos Háború Vance Crime Family vs. Mendez Cartel Vance-Mendez Háború Grand Theft Auto IV '1970: Gambetti Crime Family vs. Ancelotti Crime Family' Faustin Family vs. Petrovic Family Pegorino Crime Family vs. Ancelotti Crime Family (Minor War) Messina Crime Family vs. Pegorino Crime Family Pegorino Crime Family vs The Lost MC Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned The Lost Brotherhood MC vs. The Angels of Death MC Lost MC-Angels of Death MC Háború The Lost Brotherhood Civil War The Lost Civil War Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Ancelotti Crime Family vs. Messina Crime family Kategória:Bandaháborúk